


Out of the Sky

by WhatTheFox31



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Gen, I thought of this in a dream, Never done this before, Wish me luck, i might need beta, im very inconsistent with writing so sorry about that, marinette basically goes to the dc world, no beta we die like men, semi serious idk, well actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFox31/pseuds/WhatTheFox31
Summary: What if one day, you could get a wish? A chance to get rich, become famous, or even start your life over? Not many people get that chance, only being able to get it if they have wielded a Miraculous and had gone through terrible trauma. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is quite surprised when she does, having not known about it. After facing severe bullying, stress, and many akumas, what if she decides to go to the place of her childhood? A place she only ever read about in comics.(kinda a crappy summary BUT you get the gist)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, More to come
Comments: 33
Kudos: 163





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First /proper/ fanfic ive really wrote! Ty for reading in advance!

It was then, when something opened beneath Marinettes feet, and she began to plummet towards the fast approaching sidewalk, littered with people.

~2 hours earlier ~

Marinette walked away from her school building. Anyone who was paying close attention to the girl would notice she had a deep purple bruise peeking out from the edge of her shirt, near her collarbone. They would notice the slight limp that the girl walked with. What they couldn’t see though, was the pain inside her head. The self-doubt, the “am I really what they say I am” thoughts running through her head, constantly. 

It wasn’t Marinettes fault. She hadn’t chosen her part-time job of being a superhero, fighting ridiculous villains with awful costumes. It also wasn’t her fault that a lying, scheming, cheating person had followed up on her one truth. To take all of Marinette’s friends, and turn them against her.

If only her teacher, or her principal, hadn’t been so spineless, or her friends - now tormentors - hadn’t been so naive. Marinette found her only escape from the stuff she went through was when she was designing, or reading her favorite DC comics. If someone started talking to Marinette about the comics, she might admit that when she was younger she was completely infatuated with the youngest Robin. 

Marinette pushed open the door to her home, after completing the short walk from her school to her house. She noticed her parents weren’t at home, either downstairs working or out shopping. She sighed as she made her way up the stairs to her room, pushing open the trapdoor to her bedroom. She winced slightly when her ankle connected with a staircase, cursing her clumsy self She sat down at her computer when she noticed something out of place. 

There was a light blue orb, shining ever so slightly. She glanced at it peculiarly.

`` Tikki… do you know what this is?``

The kwami, who Marinette had left at home, peeked up from her resting spot on Marinettes bed. She flew down to Marinette, and her large, blue eyes widened at the orb.

``Marinette! This is a great honor!`` She exclaimed, in her high pitched voice, eyes shining.

Marinette just stared at the kwami, confused. She still had no idea what it was, but if Tikki had recognized it, it must’ve been something related to the miraculous.  
``Tikki, just explain it please.`` She said, tired and sort of exasperated.

Tikki shot her a pitiful glance before she started speaking.

``This is a negai orb, or, wish orb.`` Tikki started. ``It grants miraculous holders who have suffered through much pain a wish, whatever they desire.``

Marinette looks at the orb in wonder. She could solve her problem with Lila, or she could make her fashion line successful. Marinette started day-dreaming about all the possibilities there were, before Tikki started talking again, interrupting her thoughts.

``However, whatever you wish WILL make something unpleasant happen, like if you made a wish with the black cat and ladybug miraculous.`` Tikki said, eyeing the orb.

Marinette sighed. At this moment, she really didn’t care if there were side effects to this wish, she just wanted to use it to make her life better.

``I’m still going to use it Tikki. What should I wish for? `` Marinette pondered, still thinking about using it to get her friends back.

``Marinette, don’t be too rash, go with something simple that doesn’t throw off the balance too much!`` Tikki suggested. She didn’t want something bad to happen to her holder. 

Marinette wondered a bit more, deciding on wishing to ‘go to a place where I will live better.’ thinking that the wish will make it so her life is easier and she’ll have more friends.

``So how do I use it?`` Marinette said, picking it up in her hand, peering at the orb with curiosity and happiness. 

``You grip it tight and think your wish in your head.`` Tikki smiled, happy to help. (goddamn I'm sorry if this is too cringy for some of y’all)

Marinette stood up, gripped it tightly, thinking in her head her wish - 

'I would like to go to a place where I will live better.'

What Marinette did not expect, was to hear a faint whooshing sound, slowly getting louder.

It was then, when something opened beneath Marinettes feet, and she began to plummet towards the fast approaching sidewalk, littered with people.

The first thought going through Marinettes head being ‘Oh shit.’


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter for now! enjoy! and thanks for all the wonderful comments!~ Since some people were confused, I'd like to clarify that /technically/ it IS MLB and Batfam but the only MLB character (for now) is Marinette.

Damian Wayne - currently patrolling as Robin - knew something was up when he heard screaming. Sure, screaming was typically in this town of his, but not when it came from forty feet above you. Sure enough, when Damian looked up, there was a girl falling from a portal or something, Damian couldn’t tell. He turned on his comms, having turned them off earlier due to the annoyances that he calls siblings

``There’s a girl falling from the sky. `` Damian says bluntly into the comms while starting off in a sprint to where he thinks she’s headed. 

He picked up the pace, as he didn’t want this girl to become a pancake on the Gotham streets. Everyone in Gotham preferred waffles, anyway. He heard outbursts over the comms as his brothers started running towards the girl, having spotted her. Wasn’t hard to miss, considering she was a girl _falling _from the _sky _.____

____Robin ran a little quicker, determined to be the one to get to her first. She was nearing the ground, ever so quickly. As he got closer, he was able to partially make out what she looked like. The girl was quite small, around 14 or 15, he guessed. Dark hair, and pale skin._ _ _ _

____``Almost at her position.`` Damian pants, trying to speed up a little more. The girl was reaching the point where he had, correctly, presumed (is this the correct phrasing? eh.) she would fall._ _ _ _

____He reached the point, launching off of one roof, catching the girl just in the knick of time. He held her close, landing on his back on the roof opposite. Damian released the girl, not wanting to be attached to someone else for so long. He hears thuds on the roof and voices both in his own ear and in the comms._ _ _ _

____``Holy SHIT Demon-Spawn, what a catch!`` (see my double meaning ;D) Damian grunted in response, still panting after running that far that fast. He turns his head, cheek lying against the gravelly, but cold, pavement to get a glance at the girl._ _ _ _

____Now that she wasn’t falling at 20-ish miles per hour, he could see her features clearly. She had sparkling light blue eyes and a litter of freckles across her nose. But when she started speaking, the voice he heard was wondrous. The voice was light and sweet. Her words sure weren’t though._ _ _ _

____``OH MERDE, c'est quoi ce bordel, tu es ROBIN.``_ _ _ _

____(Change of pov to Marinette)  
Marinette was thankful, to say the least, that someone had caught her when she was _plummeting _from the _SKY _. She laid on the ground, breathless before she sat up and looked at her rescuer. And it was that moment when Marinette deemed herself crazy because no way was the person she was staring at real._____ _ _ _

________``Oh SHIT, what the fuck, you’re ROBIN`` She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet, which is when she noticed the other vigilantes, the ones she read about her whole childhood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________``What the FUCK, is this some weird Akuma?? No way you’re actually Nightwing!`` She exclaimed, getting some confused glances. Marinette, too, was confused, before she heard them converse in English with each other, which she caught bits and snippets of, not being _entirely _fluent in the language.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________``She’s speaking French.`` The one dressed as Robin said, who Marinette was still 100% convinced was an Akuma. She felt for her earrings when she realized they weren’t on her person. THAT got Marinette’s blood start to boil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So to say Nightwing wasn’t expecting an 80 pound, 5-foot girl to launch herself at them, was saying the least. He stumbled backward a little, not understanding her ramblings in French, until she scrambled something heavily accented in English._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________``Give back me earrings, you imposters, ``Marinette growled. ``Why misrespect those comic book heroes like that.``_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was then where Nightwing froze. Comic book, did she say?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep ending on cliffhangers, but I just wanted to get a chapter out since y'all seemed to enjoy my fanfic so far! Again, tysm for reading, and see you next time!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is HELLA confused and honestly? Can't blame him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double post for today because I'm really enjoying writing this story!~

When the Nightwing imposter froze, Marinette took her shot.

She kicked him straight in the balls and bolted for the fire escape, going down the ladder as quickly as possible. She looked around for familiar streets. That’s when she noticed. Where the fuck is the Eiffel Tower? Or the Louvre?

She saw a sign, struggling to read the English

_Gotham, uh, Bank? _Marinette reads, utterly confused.__

___Gotham? Gotham isn’t real. _Marinette thinks, bewildered. First Nightwing and Robin, then a Gotham sign. Marinette must’ve slipped and hit her head because there was NO WAY this was real.While Marinette was staring at the bank sign, Robin - dream Robin, Marinette concludes - lands in front of her.__ _ _

____``Who the hell do you think you are.`` He growls, in French. At least her dreams were making sense now._ _ _ _

____``I don’t know what kind of dream this is, but it sure is a weird one if Damian Wayne is in it!`` She exclaims. Robin looks quite shocked before his glare gets deeper. He starts walking towards her_ _ _ _

____Marinette starts talking steps backward, about to start running when a _thump _comes from behind her, and the next thing Marinette knows, the world turns black.___ _ _ _

______~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Robin was still in shock. He hadn’t told Grayson that the girl knew his identity. How did she know, was the question? And something Grayson had mentioned about comic books? This was all absurd._ _ _ _ _ _

______``Grayson, find any match on her yet?`` Damian grumbled. They were the only two down in the Bat Cave, besides the girl herself, strapped to a table, still unconscious._ _ _ _ _ _

______``It’s like she doesn’t exist. No paper record, no online record, it’s like she just poofed into existence!`` Dick exclaims dramatically, while Damian makes his way closer to the girl. She was quite pretty, Damian wasn’t blind after all. About a year younger than he was if he was correct about her age._ _ _ _ _ _

______``Grayson, i-, there’s something I need to tell you.`` Damian admitted. He looked at his brother. Out of all of them, Dick was the one he trusted the most._ _ _ _ _ _

______``What’s up?`` Dick asks, concerned. His mother hen personality starting to show._ _ _ _ _ _

______``The girl, before you knocked her out. She said in French ‘ I don’t know what kind of dream this is, but it sure is a weird one if Damian Wayne is in it’ `` He admits. He looks at Grayson and sees his shocked expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______``How the hell does SHE know your identity but we can’t find shit on her?`` Dick exclaims, still looking bewildered. Damian was about the speak up when there was movement on the table, where the girl was tied to._ _ _ _ _ _

______`` What the hell?`` The girl exclaims in French. Dick looks to Damian for translation but Damian just waved him off._ _ _ _ _ _

______She looks up, makes eye contact with him, and with Dick, before glancing around._ _ _ _ _ _

______``Guess this isn’t a dream then.`` She says, confused and a little annoyed._ _ _ _ _ _

______`` Who are you?`` Damian askes forcefully. `` And how do you know who I am?``_ _ _ _ _ _

______``What?`` The girl exclaimed. ``You aren’t just some cosplayer dressing up as Robin?``_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian tut’s, before making a steely look again, restating his question._ _ _ _ _ _

______``Who are you?`` He says, tempted to slam a hand down near her to scare the girl. She starts speaking before he has a chance._ _ _ _ _ _

______``Look, if this some weird sexual thing where you’re dressing up as comic book heroes and harassing people, not gonna lie, don’t wanna be a part of it, thank you.`` The girl retorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______``Comic Books?`` Damian asks, puzzled. Grayson had mentioned something about the girl saying something about comic books earlier._ _ _ _ _ _

______``Y’know, DC Comics, with Bruce Wayne and Superman and such. Seriously, where am I?`` The girl says again, looking as confused as Damian felt._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turns to Grayson, asking him to search up DC Comics, before turning back to the girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______``As far as I know, DC Comics isn’t real. Let me ask again, who are you? How do you know my identity?`` Damian basically yells. He was starting to get frustrated._ _ _ _ _ _

______``My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I know who you are because I spent my childhood reading comics about Batman and Robin. Everyone knows Damian Wayne is Robin, it was revealed in issue 656 or 657, I can’t recall.``_ _ _ _ _ _

______Damian just looked at her. This day just got _weirdly _interesting.___ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness! I'm working on making them longer, anyways, thank you for reading!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has feelings(!) and Marinette plays the role of an escapee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! Im really happy with the way this turned out!
> 
> (and thank you for the reverse comic book idea @Luana_dreamland_

Damian, as Marinette has decided to refer to him, left the room with his older brother. Marinette watched as they left, before struggling against her restraints. They were quite tight, the person who tied the knots knew what they were doing.

Today was _knot _her day.__

__First, she tried wishing for some peace in her life, which apparently, didn’t work. She fell through a hole in the sky, also weird. AND that hole ended up with her being in a town she had only ever read about, meeting people that she grew up reading about too._ _

__Marinette just sighed, sitting alone with her thoughts._ _

__Meanwhile, Dick and Damian were arguing behind doors._ _

__``She’s obviously lying!`` Seethed Damian. Even he knew that that name, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was a thing of comic books (got this idea from @Luana_dreamland )._ _

__``And, she was talking about OUR lives being in comic books!`` He scoffs, which was absurd. Who would want to write comics about a family who protects a city from rogues? Ridiculous._ _

__``I don’t know Damian. I can’t speak French, but she definitely looks like she was telling the truth.`` Dick says, before returning to the topic they had been discussing before the girl had awoken._ _

__``How does she know your identity, Damian? Did you tell anyone?`` Dick questions. He knew the answer was most likely no, but he still had to ask._ _

__Damian shoots him a nasty look, which answered Dicks question. He taps his foot, before hearing footsteps descending down to the cave. Dick looks over to where the stairs are and sees that Tim is coming down the stairs._ _

__``Of course.`` Grumbled Damian. Damian retreats back to where the girl was being held, to see if she hadn’t escaped. Tim just glances at Dick, with his droopy eyes and tired face._ _

__``What’s up Dick?`` Tim asks, promptly yawning after saying only 3 words. Dick was about to start explaining when he hears a thud coming opposite the door. He goes inside, to find Damian knocked out, and the girl, Marinette, nowhere to be seen._ _

__

__~~~_ _

__It had been simple, really. Marinette just used the one thing she knew would make any boy uncomfortable._ _

__``Excuse me, monsieur Robin, I think I need to use the restroom. Something… personal needs to be attended to.``_ _

__Marinette sees the boy blush but nonetheless goes to untie her restraints, starting with legs, then hands. He holds her hands behind her back but forgot to watch her legs._ _

__Marinette lifts her leg up, promptly stomping onto his foot, making him cringe and release. Marinette turns, and delivers a roundhouse kick sharply to the side of his head, causing the boy to crumple to the ground. She quickly makes her escape because there was no doubt that Nightwing had undoubtedly heard the thud._ _

__She reaches a secret entrance, thankful for all her prior knowledge on this house and the family that resides in it. She flees up the stairs, which deposit into a garden maze. She sprints as fast as she can, hoping to make it off the property before she is caught, again._ _

__She pants as she makes it to the fence, and as quickly and safely as possible, scales it. She hops onto the concrete on the other side and runs for it. Hopefully, where ever she was, she could find a place to stay before it turns into the night because if this place really was what she thought, she would be in deep shit if she stayed out._ _

__~~~_ _

__Damian, whose head was not the only thing bruised, wallowed in self-pity at the kitchen counter. A bag of ice held to his head. He had been ordered to stay at home while his two brothers, Dick and Tim, went out to search for the escapee._ _

__Damian couldn’t believe he had been taken out that easily. And that he had fallen for that _lame _excuse the girl had used. He definitely shouldn’t have untied her.___ _

____However, since he had been ordered to stay at home, Damian took to reading the _Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir _comics that his brother, Tim, loved so much.___ _ _ _

______Most of the comics were quite stupid, he thought. The villains so mediocre, and Ladybug having the power to fix _everything _. Whoever wrote these gave this “hero” a very Mary-Sue personality.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Damian, reluctantly, admitted that when he was younger, he did favor the main heroine, Marinette, more than he did his siblings sometimes. However clumsy and idiotic she was sometimes, Damian found her endearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He, of course, would _NEVER _reveal this fact to his siblings, because it would be quite obvious how they would react to him admitting to liking a ‘magical girl’.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! 
> 
> What will happen next? Will Marinette find someplace to crash? Will Damian confront his feelings? Will Marinette realize this was because of her wish?
> 
> No seriously, I don't know, haven't started writing chapter 5 yet.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a big brain moment and the batboys wonder who Marinette is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! Thank you for all the wonderful comments~. Sorry about not posting yesterday, I had quite a busy day. Anyways, enjoy reading!~

Marinette panted, stopping to rest for a moment. That was a big mistake. As soon as she stopped, she heard a thud from behind. She turns around slowly and sees a figure that reminds her of Chat Noir, which makes her heart pang because she would do anything to have a rooftop conversation with him right now. 

``Cat Woman?`` Marinette asked timidly, backing away slowly. Cat Woman, or Selina Kyle, Marinette reminded herself. 

Cat Woman gives a nice smile. `` You lost, darling?`` She asks, taking steps closer to the girl, who reminded her of someone, she just couldn’t place it.

``Can’t be lost if I don’t have anywhere to go, to begin with.`` Marinette retorts, slightly shivering at the slight wind that passed at that moment.

``Need a place to stay, sweetie?`` Selina asked, feeling sorry for the young girl. Damn Batman, he’s changed her. Selina sees the fear in the girl’s eyes, so she tried to act less scary.

``Thank you, Madame Kyle, but I can’t.`` Marinette says, then realizes her slip up.

``Kyle, did you say? Sorry Miss, but it looks like I _must _insist.`` Selina smiles. She needs to find out how and WHY this girl knows her identity. Did Bruce adopt another one without telling her?__

__Selina picks the girl up, telling her not to scream or else, and makes her way back to her apartment. She lands on the balcony, and opens the door, thankful that the other Sirens weren’t home at the moment._ _

__``So, Darling, care to tell me how you know who I am?`` Selina smiles, not a friendly smile, but a menacing one._ _

__``This is gonna sound _extremely _fake, but, I think I came here from a different universe? World? I don’t know, but what I _do _know is that when I was younger I read basically all the DC Comics, which are about this universe, I guess?`` Marinette stammers, still quite frightened that the woman would hurt her._____ _

______``That sounds like complete bullshit, but please, continue these lies.`` Selina says, wondering if this is just a ridiculous story made up by a frightened girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette shivered slightly, but not because of the cold this time. She continues her story timidly._ _ _ _ _ _

______``My name is uh… Marinette Dupain-Che-`` Marinette continues, before being promptly cut off by Selina._ _ _ _ _ _

______``Everyone knows that’s a comic book character-`` Selina scoffed. ``You really should come up with better lies.``_ _ _ _ _ _

______``Comic book character?`` Marinette asks, quite confused. Selina reaches behind her. Marinette tenses a little, before seeing she’s just pulling out a comic book. On the title, it says ‘ _The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir _’.___ _ _ _ _ _

________``Can I see that?`` She asks, and Selina hands it over to the girl. Marinette skims through the first few pages and sees that this was basically describing her first day of school, the day she got her miraculous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________``H-how is this possible?? This is my life!`` Marinette exclaims, starting to get extremely confused. That’s when she remembers something that happened a little while ago. Something involving a wish, to “ _go to a place where I will live better _.” Marinette pales.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She had been sent to Gotham because apparently, she would live better here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________``Well, fuck.`` Marinette exclaims, slouching back in her chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Damian heard a door thud and immediately after that, his siblings arguing. They walk into the kitchen, and Damian sees all his brothers arguing. Somehow, Jason had got caught up in this whole situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Great, another person who knows he was knocked out by a tiny 15-year-old girl. This day was just getting better and better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________``Hey Demon-Spawn, how’s the head?`` Jason chuckled, teasing Damian. Damian sends a means glare at his sibling, hoping to send the message through that he was _NOT _to be teased. He WAS Damian Wayne after all.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``Shut up Todd.`` Damian growled, and his other siblings chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``Did you find the girl?`` Damian asks, but he already knew the answer. If they had, she would be here right now. His siblings shook his head no, and Damian sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``We’ll continue the search in the morning. If she knows Damian’s identity, who’s to say she doesn’t know everyone else’s too.``_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tim had been weirdly quiet this entire time before he finally looked to Damian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``What did the girl say her name was again?`` He asked, before Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``She used the very stupid alias of ‘Marinette Dupain Cheng’ `` Damian explained, and Tim’s face turned a shade whiter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``What’s she look like again Dick?`` Tim asked, and his brother turned his phone towards Tim, having pulled up the photos from the security cameras in the bat cave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``I know this sounds ridiculous, but, what if SHE is Marinette, like the one from the comics?`` Tim explains. Everyone else just scoffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``Tim, you really need to sleep. All this time awake is making you lose some brain cells.`` Jason laughed, hitting his brother playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``No but like, she looks like the comic book character, so what if?`` Tim keeps explaining, thinking that his explanation makes sense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________However, his brothers think he’s just being idiotic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``Alright, ignoring Timmy for now. Do you guys think she’s a spy? Or maybe someone from the League of Assassins.``_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``That would explain the teleportation. Remember December Graystone, the guy who could do blood magic?``Jason and Damian just grimace at the reminder, because that was when Jason had been kidnapped by the league, and when Damian had died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________``If this has to do with the League of Assassins, then we definitely need to make sure we find her.`` Dick states, matter-of-factly. Dick, as well as everyone in the family, hated the League with a burning passion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Damian tut’s, before speaking. ``I’ll be up early to look for her. She must’ve found a place to stay by now.``_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Damian bids farewell to his siblings, who are still pondering different situations as to how, and why, the girl knows their identities. He goes up the stairs to his room. He lies in bed, unable to tear his thoughts away from the girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He gets startled when Alfred, the cat, jumps onto his bed and kneads his paws on Damian’s chest. Damian gives a smalls smile and pets the cat, the soft purrs lulling him to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and voila, chapter five! this is by far my longest chapter, and I'm quite proud of it. (even if it /is/ kinda cringey)


End file.
